Unhappily Ever After
by reneeharris49
Summary: Completely AU: What happens when the man you married becomes a monster? What happens when your perfect marriage falls apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End**

Carla Humphrey loves her job. At least she used to. She works for one of the richest couples in Manhattan, the Fitzgerald Grants. True she is a domestic, but she is never treated like one. She is the envy of her fellow workers. That is until recently. Over the past two years, something has changed this once loving, happy couple into a powder keg waiting to explode. And today seems like the day that the fuse has been lit.

Carla is dusting in the living room when she hears the penthouse elevator doors open. It is only 3:30 in the afternoon, way too early for Mr. Grant to be home and Mrs. Grant is upstairs in her bedroom. Roland, the doorman, didn't announce a visitor, so who could this be coming into the apartment?

As she makes her way to the foyer, her heart stops. It is Mr. Grant and by the look on his face, he is furious. His head whips at the sound of Carla advancing towards him.

"Where is my wife?" he demands through clenched teeth.

"She is upstairs in her room, sir," Carla answers.

Fitz stalks through the foyer to the staircase and takes the steps two at a time. As he disappears from her view, Carla says a silent prayer for Mrs. Grant. Today is not going to be a good day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia kneels in front of the bath tub with a toothbrush and a box of baking soda cleaning the grout work. It really doesn't need it, the entire bathroom is immaculate, this is just a way for her to organize her mind. She has so many decisions to make. Hard decisions and she just needs to do something mindless to help collect her thoughts. She leans forward to turn on the water. She is rinsing away the remnants of baking soda when she hears the outer bedroom door slam shut.

"Olivia, where the hell are you!" Fitz booms.

She is frozen in place. She had hoped that she would have more time before he came home. She knew he was going to be furious with her but she had to stand her ground. She slowly turns off the water and stands. As she turns to face the door, he walks in. His face is red and full of fury. His eyes are almost black with anger.

"What are you doing?" he asks taking in her appearance. She is wearing a tank top and running shorts with no shoes. Her hair is pulled up into a high ponytail. There are yellow rubber gloves on her hands and she is holding a toothbrush.

"Cleaning the grout work," she replies evenly.

"Cleaning the grout work," he repeats slowly. "Let me get this straight, I told you to be at the club today at 11:30 so that we could have lunch with David Gentry, the multi-billionaire who wants me to head up his East coast operations, and his wife and you what, decided to stay home and play maid!"

"And I told you yesterday and the day before that that I was not going to lunch today. I am not going to sit by your side and play the happy dutiful wife," she snaps as she removes the rubber gloves.

"What else are you good for then?" His asks coldly.

His reply is like a punch to her stomach. Things between them were not always like this. She tosses the gloves on the side of the tub and moves to push past him to get out of the bathroom. He grabs her arm to stop her. She can smell the scotch on his breath.

"Let me go Fitz," she says with a slight tremor in her voice.

He hears the tremor in her voice and it spurs him on. He tightens the grip on her arm. He is sure to leave bruises. She has to be punished for not showing up today.

"Well if you don't want to play the part of the dutiful wife in public, at least you can do it in private," he spits at her.

He pulls her roughly out of the bathroom into the bedroom and throws her down on the bed. As soon as she is free from his grasp, she scrambles to get off the bed and away from him. He catches her by the ankle and pulls her down to the end of the bed.

"Don't do this Fitz, please," she pleads. Lately, he is becoming increasingly physically abusive toward her, and she is afraid of what he will do to her in his drunken state.

"Shut up!" He yanks on her shorts but she scissors her legs so that he can't get them off.

She begins to kick at him with all her might. He is caught off guard by this and she lands a solid kick to the side of his head. He releases her ankle and stumbles back away from the bed. She uses this moment to scramble off the bed.

"You bitch!" he roars. "I can't believe you kicked me." She can see a large red welt beginning to form on the side of his face.

"Fitz, please just go cool off somewhere. Don't do this please." She is backing away from the bed, trying to put some distance between them.

"Oh, you are going to pay for this. For embarrassing me today, for kicking me."

He stalks towards her and she tries to dart around him, but he catches her by her ponytail. He wraps it around his fist and yanks back hard, stopping her dead in her tracks. He pulls her body flush against his and with his other hand, he rips off the tank top and roughly handles her breasts.

Tears form in her eyes as he man-handles her. She feels humiliated and violated. This is her husband, the man who used to cherish her, not berate and mistreat her. What happened to them? What happened to him?

"I'll teach you how to be a dutiful wife," he growls in her ear.

He forces her to walk back over to the bed and he pushes her onto it on her stomach. With one hand still in her hair, he uses the other to pull down her shorts. He can hear her crying, but he doesn't care. Getting her shorts down to her knees, he works on her panties. She used to wear sexy thongs. Now she practically wears granny panties. With a grunt of disgust, he yanks them down her legs to her knees as well.

She shivers as he undresses her from the waist down. His hold on her hair is unbearable and she can't help but cry. She knows that her pleas will fall on deaf ears, so she silently prays that he doesn't hurt her too much. The sound of him unzipping his pants brings another layer of fear to Olivia. This is going to be bad.

Just as he is about to enter her, there is a knock at the door.

"GO AWAY!"

"Mr. Grant, there is a phone call for you. A Mr. Gentry," Carla calls out from the other side of the door.

"Fuck," he says as he stands up. He looks down at Olivia and says, "Don't. You. Move."

He zips up his pants and runs his fingers through his hair. He opens the door wide and walks out past Carla. It makes him chuckle to know that Olivia is seen by the maid in her current state. The more humiliation she can feel the better. He heads to his office to take the call.

Carla quietly heads in the opposite direction and takes the back stairs to the kitchen. Tears fill her eyes for Mrs. Grant. She is such a fine and gentle lady, she doesn't deserve the way he is treating her.

Olivia gets up from the bed and pulls off her panties and shorts. She quickly goes to the closet and puts on new panties and a bra. She throws on the first thing she can find, a yellow sundress, and slips on a pair of low heeled sandals. She takes the back stairs to the first floor and walks quietly down the hall. She just needs to get her purse, which is on the hall table at the bottom of the front hall staircase.

As she rounds the corner, Fitz is standing in front of the elevator doors with her purse in one hand and a glass of scotch in the other.

"Going somewhere?" his tone menacing.

"Please just let me go Fitz. I can't take this anymore. I just want out."

"NO! Now get your ass back upstairs!"

When she doesn't move Fitz throws her purse across the room, its contents spilling everywhere. He begins to unbuckle his belt and pull it through the loops. Olivia's eyes grow wide with fear. There is no way in hell she is going to allow him to beat her with his belt. She bolts up the stairs, trying to get to their bedroom. If she can lock the door she can call the police. But her efforts are to no avail. He catches her ankle when she is half way up the stairs causing her to fall forward and hit her head on the steps.

She kicks at him violently and manages to land a solid kick to the center of his chest. This causes him to lose his balance and fall backwards down the steps. Unfortunately, he does not release his grip on her ankle, so his momentum pulls her down the stairs as well. Her head hits each tread on the way down. There is a loud sickening thud when Fitz's fall ends, Olivia rolls down the steps and landing at his feet. Her shoulder is on fire and she is seeing stars. She can see Fitz's face from where she lays. His eyes are closed and blood trickles from his mouth and a pool of it is gathering at the side of his head. Even in this bloody state she can't help but think this is the first time in months that he looks peaceful.

Her last conscious thought before the world goes black is _"I hope he is dead."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Okay so this story popped into my mind tonight and I had to start getting it down. I have a pretty good idea where it is going and I can feel the creative juices flowing on this one. Don't hate me for angry Fitz.

Don't worry, I won't abandon The Summer She Grew Up (currently working on the next chapter) or For the Love of Harper. I have hit a little bit of a wall on both of those and need some time to refocus.

In the meantime, I hope to have the next chapter for this story up tomorrow sometime. It's kind of hard to write when the kids are home for the summer and my husband already thinks I am Scandal Obsessed so I try to write when he isn't around.

As always, review/comment/suggest/rant. I love it all.

I do not own Scandal or its characters. If I did, Season 3 would have gone way differently than it did!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: In the Beginning **

_**8 years ago**_

Olivia Pope arrives at work promptly at 7:45am. At 26 years old, she is Executive Assistant to the CEO, Cyrus Beene, of Hartwell Industries, a subsidiary of Grant Global. Although if you ask most people around the office, she is the CEO. Cyrus leans heavily on her and values her opinion above all others. They have worked together for six years and as Cyrus has risen up through the ranks, so has Olivia. And while many have encouraged her to break out of the support role she is in and venture into the ranks of management, she likes being the power behind the man. She loves her job and above all she loves Cyrus. He has been her mentor and biggest fan for years.

Olivia enters the break room to find her counterparts, Quinn and Jessica, getting their morning coffee and exchanging office gossip.

"So, I hear that Fitzgerald Grant III is coming in the office today. Some big meeting with upper management. Have you seen him? He is drop dead gorgeous," Quinn gushes.

"Well here is the person in the know," Jessica says as she sees Olivia enter the break room.

"So is it true? Is FTG III really coming here today?" Quinn asks her.

"Yes Quinn, he is coming today, but I doubt he will even make it to this floor. The meeting is scheduled for the conference room on the main floor and lunch is off site at La Madera. So I doubt you will get the opportunity to drool over him."

"Just my luck. What's this meeting about anyway? No one seems to have any details," Jessica inquires.

"I don't really know, the agenda is all hush-hush. Cyrus wouldn't tell me anything. I guess we will all have to wait and see," she replies as she pours a cup of coffee.

As she heads back toward her desk, she sees Cyrus perched on the end of it.

"Morning kid, how are you?" he asks.

"Just fine old man, how are you?"

"I've been better. Why don't you come in my office so we can chat before the meeting?"

She nods and grabs her iPad and coffee and follows him into his office, closing the door behind her. She can tell by his demeanor that he has something important and possibly unpleasant to tell her. Once she is seated in front of his desk he begins to speak.

"So this meeting today with Fitzgerald Grant is a big one. It seems his father, Big Gerry, wants him to have a hands on approach in his subsidiaries, so he is coming here to work for one year as co-CEO."

"Okay. What do you need from me?"

"Just get him an office and assign one of the other admins to him. He won't officially be here until Monday. Today is just a meet and greet for the other executives."

"All right, I will get right on that. Now, what else do you have to tell me? I know you Cy, something else is going on."

He sighs, "I want you to meet with Fitz this afternoon after lunch. He will be primary on the Crawford Bakery project, so I need you to review the files with him."

"What! Cy no. That's _**my**_ baby. I can't just turn it over to him." Most people in the office didn't know that Cyrus given this project solely to Olivia to run and she has done an excellent job. The project is under budget and ahead of schedule.

"Look Liv, I know it isn't fair, but I had to give him something he couldn't screw up. I don't know what this kid can or can't do. Just work him like you work me. Let him think he is in charge, but you know the truth," he says winking at her.

"Fine," she mumbles as she leaves the office.

She returns to her desk and makes the necessary arrangements for Fitz's office. She then pulls up the Crawford project folder on her computer and begins making notes to review with Fitz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III is bored. He sits at the conference table counting the minutes until this unnecessary meeting is over. It is his father's grand idea to send him out into the "trenches" to get some hands on experience. Fitz however has no desire to be here. He would rather be on his yacht sailing around the Caribbean or taking the slopes in Switzerland. Anything but sitting in this room listening to budget reports and the like.

Mercifully, the meeting comes to an end and they all depart for lunch. The restaurant is nice and the food is excellent, so is the 18 year old scotch, of which he has already had three. He is more than a little buzzed when he returns to the office.

He enters the empty conference room and flops down in one of the oversized chairs. He only has to endure one more meeting and then he is free, at least until it all starts all over again on Monday. He lays his head back and closes his eyes. A few moments later he hears a sharp knock on the door.

"Mr. Grant?" a soft feminine voice calls to him.

He opens his eyes and before him stands probably the most beautiful woman he has ever seen in the doorway. He hopes this is the project manager he will be meeting with. It would make the afternoon so much more interesting.

"Yes," he says pushing himself up straighter in the chair.

"I'm Olivia Pope, Cyrus' EA. I have the Crawford Bakery project files for you."

"Oh," he's disappointed she's just a secretary. "Just put the files on the table honey. Oh, could you get me cup of coffee before my meeting starts. I could really use a pick me up." He slides back down in the chair and closes his eyes again.

"Excuse me?" Did this guy really just talk to her like she was some character from Mad Men?

"Coffee, java, cup of joe. I want one with two sugars, no cream." He is a little aggravated by her attitude.

"Well people in hell want ice water! And you have about just as much of a chance of me getting you coffee as them getting ice water! If you want coffee, the break room is down the hall to your left!" she yells at him.

"Do you know who I am?" he growls. He stands and walks around the table to stand in front of her.

"Yes, you are Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. And apparently you think you have entered some sort of time warp to the 1950's if you think that 1. you can call me honey and 2. that I will get your damn coffee! You pompous ass!" she replies before she turns and walks away.

He chuckles to himself at her reaction. Most people cower in fear of him, mainly because of his father. No one has ever challenged him before, let alone called him a pompous ass to his face. He is intrigued by her. He exits the conference room in search of her. He stops the first person he sees gets directions to Cyrus Beene's office. He takes the elevator to the 15th floor. As the doors open, he nearly bumps into a pretty baby face brunette, who gasps when she sees him.

"Uh, hello Mr. Grant, I'm Quinn. Can I help you? Are you lost?" she asks.

"No, I am trying to find Olivia. Have you seen her?"

"I think she just went into Mr. Beene's office. It's the last door on the right."

"Thanks," he says walking down the hall.

Quinn watches him stride down the hall towards Cyrus' office. "Lucky bitch," Quinn mutters to herself.

Cyrus' door is closed. Fitz is just about to knock when he hears Olivia's angry voice coming from the other side.

"I won't do it Cy. The guy is a complete asshole. He ordered me to get him coffee like I was some bimbo secretary from the 1950's. What's next, pick up his dry cleaning and then give him head!?"

"Calm down Liv. Maybe you misunderstood him."

"I didn't misunderstand him and you know it. You said yourself he wasn't even engaged in the meeting this morning that he sat there staring off into space. Face it, he is a spoiled rich brat who would rather be off yachting or skiing somewhere than to be here actually working. I have put too much time and effort into this project to let him get a hold of it and ruin it! I swear to God I will quit first before I sit by and watch that happen."

Fitz is in shock. She read him in an instant and she called him out on it.

"Now Liv, let's not be hasty. I know this is your baby and I promise I won't let him do anything to jeopardize it, but I need you to work with him. Please, for me?"

"No Cy I won't. Not even for you. If he stays, I go!"

Fitz can't let her leave. She is the first person in ages who intrigues and challenges him. He has to convince her to stay. He quickly knocks on the door.

"Come in," Cyrus calls out. He smiles as he sees Fitz enter the office.

"Fitz, so good of you to come up. Come in, come in," Cyrus says cheerfully.

Fitz enters the office and quietly shuts the door behind him. Cyrus motions for him to take a seat next to Olivia. She hasn't moved a muscle since Fitz entered the room.

"Olivia and I were just discussing your working arrangements."

She rolls her eyes at his statement and crosses her arms across her chest, still refusing to look at Fitz. Her anger emanates in waves across the room.

"Actually, I came to find Olivia to apologize," Fitz says turning to look at her.

Cyrus and Olivia lock eyes. Cy inclines his head slightly and gives her a look that says, "take the damn apology please".

She slowly turns in her chair to face Fitz, anger still her main emotion.

"Olivia I apologize for my rude behavior. I would love the opportunity to prove to you that I am more than just a spoiled rich brat." He gives her his most charming smile.

She is not buying his act for one minute, but she knows that she has to work with him.

"Apology accepted," she says without warmth.

"Great," Cyrus beams. "Now you two can get to work on the Crawford project." With that he shoos them out of his office.

Olivia stops at her desk and retrieves the project files.

"There is no since in going all the way back downstairs to the conference room. We can use the one up here," she says as she walks down the hall. She doesn't bother to look back to see if he is following her.

He watches her form as she walks down the hall. She is perfect in all the right places. He lets her get a bit ahead of him before he jogs to catch up with her. He is trying to think of something witty to say when she stops in the middle of the hallway and turns to him.

"You will find coffee in there," she points to the break room to her left before continuing down the hall to the conference room.

"Duly noted," he responds with a chuckle.

Olivia is going to be a challenge, but one he is ready to tackle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Thank you for your comments on Chapter 1. I know it was hard to see Fitz so angry and abusive. I promise there will be fluffy Olitz moments to come. Just don't give up on this story.

Please continue review/comment/suggest/rant. I love it all.

I do not own Scandal or its characters. If I did, Season 3 would have gone way differently than it did!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Progress **

_**Present Day**_

Olivia can hear, but not see, the commotion around her. Everything is dark. She tries to open her eyes, but her lids are too heavy to lift. She can hear someone calling her name from far away. The voice is commanding and insistent.

"Mrs. Grant, can you open your eyes for me? Mrs. Grant, open your eyes."

Olivia musters all of the strength she can and opens her eyes slowly. She is met by the face of a total stranger. She stares at him dazed and confused while he shines a light in her eyes. Flinching away from the brightness, she cries out as white hot pain radiates down her arm and her head throbs incessantly.

"You are going to be okay Mrs. Grant. My name is Henry, I am an EMT. We are going to transport you to the hospital. Okay?"

"My husband," she croaks, "where is my husband?"

"He's right behind me. My partner Rob is checking on him right now," he says in a calm and gentle voice as he gets up from her side and crosses the room.

As Henry moves away, her eyes fall on Fitz. He is still on the floor, but his eyes are now open. There is another EMT at his side taking his vitals. Fitz's gaze falls upon her and his brows furrow for a moment before tears fall from his eyes and down his cheek.

Olivia closes her eyes to break eye contact with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**8 years ago**

It's been six weeks since Fitz started working with Olivia. He has been on his best behavior, coming in on time, really listening in meetings and even providing some decent input on the project. But, at the end of the day he is still bored.

He had hoped that by being a "good boy" Olivia would be a little more relaxed around him. He desperately wants to get to know her, but she keeps him at arm's length.

Olivia isn't fooled by Fitz's "good boy" routine. She knows it is only a matter of time before he reverts to his old self. She has to keep focused on the project at hand and refuses to acknowledge his attempts at delving into her personal life. She is determined not to fall for his good looks and patented Grant charm.

She is sitting in the conference room, perusing the latest estimates on the Crawford project. The expansion and renovations are coming along nicely and under budget. Olivia is pleased with the progress. Fitz sees her alone in the conference room and pauses to watch her from the doorway. She is truly a strikingly beautiful woman. He has noticed so many little things about her, like the way she chews her bottom lip when she is thinking or the way she twirls a piece of her hair when she is stressed or his favorite part of her – her laugh. It is the best sound he has ever heard, albeit it is never for his benefit. He loves her laugh just the same. He decides to make his presence known.

"Hey Liv, you want to go grab some lunch?" He has asked her several times to go to lunch with him and she always has an excuse not to go.

She looks up from the report she is reading with a tight smile, "Uh, no thanks Fitz. I can't today."

Fitz is about to storm off when Cyrus walks up behind him and claps him on the shoulder.

"Did somebody say lunch? I'm starved. Let's head over to McLean's for a steak and their famous loaded baked potato, my treat," Cyrus says.

"Sorry Cy, I can't," Olivia replies.

"Of course you can and you will. I'm the boss and I say you are to stop working and go to lunch right now."

She raises an eyebrow at him, "You're the boss? Who told you that lie old man?" she taunts.

"Come on Liv, all work and no play makes me cranky. Let's go have a nice lunch and take a breather for a minute. What would it hurt?" Cyrus gives her his best sad face.

"Fine Cy, you win," she sighs. The last thing she wants is to have lunch with Cy and Fitz.

"Great! Meet me at the elevator in five minutes," Cyrus says as he heads off down the hall.

"So I guess we are going to lunch finally," Fitz says with a smirk. "And who knew, all it took was playing the boss card. I will have to keep that in mind for next time."

She stands, gathers her papers and walks around the conference table to the door. She walks just past Fitz and turns slightly towards him, "You can't play a card you don't have," she says before continuing to walk down the hall towards her desk. Fitz turns and watches her retreating form. He chuckles and then heads in the same direction.

As the trio meets at the elevators, Olivia notices that Cyrus has a folder in his hand.

"I thought you said no work Cy," she says.

"I know, I know, but this came across my desk just now. It's perfect for your next project," he says waving the folder in front of her.

"Hand it over," she says.

"Nope, not until we are fork deep in some apple pie. This is dessert material for sure."

"Fine," she huffs and rolls her eyes.

"See Fitz, the key to handling any situation with Ms. Pope is to hold out the offer for dessert. She can't resist," Cy says with a wink.

"That is great information to know Cy. Thanks."

"Ugh, the elevator is here, let's go," Olivia says with a frustrated sigh. The last thing she wants is for Fitz to have any sort of inside information on her.

The restaurant is a 10 minute walk from the office. Fitz hangs back as Olivia continues to pepper Cyrus with questions about the new project. He just takes in the lovely view of her backside as she walks ahead of him.

Sensing his focus, Olivia calls over her shoulder, "Eyes up Mr. Grant."

Fitz blushes slightly and hurries his steps to catch up with them. They arrive at the restaurant a few minutes later and much to Olivia's dismay, they are seated in a booth in the back of the restaurant. She finds herself in between Cyrus and Fitz. The waitress had taken their drink orders and left them menus.

"So what's good here?" Fitz says trying to break the ice as he scans the menu.

"Anything and everything," Cyrus responds.

"What do you normally get Olivia?" Fitz asks.

Before she can speak Cyrus answers for her, "She is such a creature of habit. She will get a medium rib eye with blue cheese and mushrooms and a side of grilled asparagus."

"Did I suddenly lose the ability to speak for myself?" Olivia queries.

"Sorry kid, I just know you too well I guess."

The waitress approaches their table, "Are you ready to order?"

"Ladies first," Fitz says with a smirk.

"I'll have the T-bone, medium with a side of broccoli cheese casserole," Olivia says sweetly as she hands her menu to the waitress.

"What? I don't believe it," Cyrus says. "I'll have the prime rib, medium with a loaded baked potato."

The waitress turns to Fitz and gives him a broad warm smile, "And what can I get for you handsome?"

Fitz returns her warm smile and says, "I'll have the rib eye, medium with blue cheese and mushrooms with a side of grilled asparagus." He chuckles slightly when he sees Olivia roll her eyes as the waitress walks away from their table, with a little extra sway in her step.

"So Liv, what's new with you?" Cyrus asks breaking the awkward silence that had fallen on the table.

"Nothing really Cy, just work and stuff," she vaguely replies.

"Come on Liv, I know you. What programs are you volunteering your "spare" time to? I know you have to be involved with something," Cy says. Before she can answer, Cyrus' phone rings. "Excuse me, I need to take this call." He gets up and walks away from the table as he answers the phone.

Before the awkward silence could stretch out any further, the waitress returns with warm bread and butter and their drinks. She fairly throws herself at Fitz, who only kindly smiles at her as he adds sugar to his iced tea.

Just then a flushed faced Cyrus returns to the table, "Sorry kids, I have to run. That was my housekeeper on the phone. There was a water main break on my street and my whole basement is flooded. I gotta go. You guys enjoy lunch, talk about the new project. I will leave my credit card with the waitress. See you tomorrow." With a quick wave Cyrus rushes from the restaurant.

Internally Olivia groans. She did not want to be stuck her alone with Fitz. Fitz on the other hand is practically giddy with the idea of finally having some one on one time with Olivia.

"So, Cyrus was asking you about your volunteer work. What kind of causes do you help out?" Fitz asks.

"Nothing you would be interested in. No publicity in it," she quips as she slides to the opposite side of the booth from him.

"What is your problem?" he fumes.

"Excuse me?"

"I try to be nice and you keep pushing me away. What is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem," she snaps back. "I am selective about who I share personal information with and I have no desire to share any of it with you."

"Why do you have to act like such a …..."

She narrows her eyes at him, "What a bitch? Go on say it, I dare you. All because I choose not to share my life story with you? What's the matter, hasn't anyone ever said no to you before?"

"Don't flatter yourself. It isn't because you won't have a decent conversation with me. It's because you think that you have me all figured out. You're prejudice."

"What?!," she scoffs at him. "Are you serious right now? How in the world did you come to that conclusion?"

"You said it the first day. You see me as a spoiled, rich brat who never wants to work a day in his life. But, I am here every day, on time, and I participate in all aspects of this project and it still isn't good enough for you."

"What, I am supposed to give you a gold medal for something that the majority of us have been doing for our entire working lives. You think you should be held in high esteem for doing what everyone else does every day?"

"No, but at least allow me the opportunity to prove myself. You give me no credit at all for the things I do around here. I may have been put into this position by my father, but I went to college, I did the work and earned my degree, with a 3.89 GPA I might add."

"That's great, but what have you done since then? What have you accomplished? Nothing. You are only here because your father made you. Eventually, you will be forced to grow up and follow in the footsteps of your father, being detached and uninvolved in the lives of the people who work for you and the businesses you acquire. All in the name of money."

"Isn't that what we all do? Isn't the goal of having a business is for it to be successful and make money?"

"Of course you should want a financially successful business, but at what cost?" she challenges.

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me what did you see when you looked at the Crawford file?"

He thought for a moment before he replied. "Crawford Bakery is a small size family owned bakery that wants to expand. They have A1 credit and the competition in the market is very little. It is a perfect investment."

She shakes her head, "That's what I mean, you see the money. I see the big picture."

"What's the big picture?" he asks with a frustrated tone.

"I see minority business owners, Abe Crawford, 58 and his daughter Neilia Crawford-Stone, 32. They want to not only keep the family bakery that Abe's grandfather started alive, but to make it grow. To leave a legacy for their children and grandchildren.

I see the opportunity for them to be successful, but also for them to give back to their community. The building they selected for the new bakery is in an area of town that could use some revitalization. The renovations needed to convert it to a bakery will help to employ a local contractor and his crew. Once open, the bakery will employ between 60-80 people, providing jobs in an area where work is scarce. Abe and Neilia also have decided to supply the local food bank and homeless shelter with all of their baked goods needs once a month. That means fresh bread and even cakes and pies for those under privileged in the area.

Yes, at the end of the day this is a win for our company's bottom line. It is a sound investment and the return should prove to be great. But the more important part of this to me is that a family gets to keep their legacy alive and an area of town that needs a boost of financial support will get it."

"That's very impressive and insightful."

"You have to look beyond the money aspect. You have to look at the people."

They both become quiet as the waitress delivers their lunches. They eat in silence for a few more minutes before Fitz speaks.

"I want to apologize for my actions earlier. I was rude and out of line. Look, I know my reputation precedes me. I have been the party boy for a long time now, but working with you, I want to do something more. I want to be something more. Can you help me do that? Can you help me see the world like you do Olivia?"

His sincerity take her by surprise. She suddenly feels very foolish for the way she has been treating him. In a way he was right, she had prejudged him and refused to believe that he could or would want to change.

"Thank you Fitz, I will accept your apology only if you accept mine. I did prejudge you and that was wrong. So, can we wipe the slate clean and start over?"

"Sounds like as plan," Fitz says with a wide smile.

They finish lunch while reviewing the new project that Cyrus left for them. It was the first time that Fitz felt like they were really a team and the first time that he felt like he had managed to get over one of Olivia Pope's barriers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few months are heavenly for Fitz. While he and Olivia aren't at the level he would like them to be, namely her writhing under him every night screaming his name in ecstasy, they have reached a level of friendship that he initially thought impossible. They work well together and are seen so often together that the office has nicknamed them Team Olitz.

To be honest, Olivia's new found relationship with Fitz has had positive effects in other aspects of her life. Before Fitz, she would consistently refuse to hang out after work with her co-workers, always with the excuse of one more item to finish up at work or some volunteer function she needed to attend. And while these excuses were usually true, the times that they weren't found Olivia at home alone in front of the television with a bowl of popcorn and a huge glass of red wine. Now she looks forward to Friday night drinks and dancing with her co-workers. She and Quinn have become close friends. It has been a long time since Olivia has had anyone to call her friend.

On this particular Friday night, Olivia is seated next to Quinn working on her third Dirty Martini of the night. The music is a little loud, but she is feeling relaxed and happy.

"So, how are things between you and Mr. Hottie?" Quinn asks with a little wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Quinn, how many times do I have to tell you, Fitz and I work together, that's it."

"That may be it for you, but he definitely has the hots for you. I heard through the grapevine that he doesn't party like he used to do. He still goes out on the weekends, but he isn't dragging some skank home with him at the end of the night."

"And exactly where did you get this information from?" Olivia scoffs.

"My friend Jackie is friends with a couple of bouncers at the club that Fitz goes to. She gets into those places all the time. She has seen it with her own eyes. He goes in, has a few drinks with his boys and then he goes home. Alone."

"So that means he has the hots for me? Really, you need to get a life Quinn. Stop trying to make this into something it isn't. Fitz no more wants me than the man in the moon. Let's go dance."

Olivia hops off the barstool, downs the last of her drink and heads to the dance floor. The third drink has given her the confidence to let loose for a little while.

Fitz enters the bar and immediately sees Olivia and Quinn as they sashay to the dance floor. He watches her as she and Quinn dance together (as only girls can do), swinging and swaying to the beat. His mind is blown when he sees her pop her hips grinding the air. He can't stop himself from swiftly crossing the room to her and grabbing her by the hips, pulling her perfect ass to his front.

"Dance with me," he demands as he rolls his hips into her.

Caught up in the moment and feel of his body on hers, she snakes her arms up behind her and runs her fingers through the hair on the back of his head. The moan he releases softly in her ear sends shivers up her spine. As their dance continues, Fitz moves his hands up and down her body. Never staying in one place too long. She feels like heaven under his fingertips. He leans forward and kisses her up and down her neck. She suddenly turns in his arms and pulls his head down to her for a fiery kiss. He can taste the vodka on her tongue.

"Mmmm Livvie," he moans when he pulls his lips from hers.

Her eyes open at the sound of her name. She stares at Fitz for a moment almost as if she doesn't recognize him.

"Quinn says you are hot for me," she says with a slight slur. "Are you hot for me Fitz? Do you want to take me home and fuck me senseless?"

"Livvie, such a dirty mouth you have."

"Come on Fitz, here I am," she slurs again, "have your way with me. You know you want to."

He realizes she is drunk. This is not the way he wants to be with her. He won't take advantage of her that way. He lets go of her and turns to Quinn.

"Come on, I will take you guys home."

"Ah, come on party pooper. Let's dance some more!" Olivia yells over the music.

"Olivia, let me take you home."

She reaches out and pulls his head down to her so that she can whisper in his ear, "I will let you take me home only if you promise to fuck me like there is no tomorrow when we get there."

His body can't help but react to her dirty talk, his growing erection proof positive of that fact. But, he doesn't want her this way.

"Fine Livvie, have it your way," he replies seductively.

Fitz, Olivia and Quinn leave the bar and are standing outside waiting for the valet to bring Fitz's car around. When the car arrives, both ladies get in the back seat leaving Fitz to play chauffeur to them. Once they give him their addresses, they spend the rest of the ride huddled up in the back seat whispering to each other. Fitz can hear bits and pieces of their conversation.

"You are soooo getting laid by Mr. Hottie tonight," Quinn whispers.

"I guess you were right, he is hot for me. Who knew?" she giggles.

"Duh, everyone but you. I so want details on Monday."

"Quinn, I am a lady. I don't kiss and tell."

"How big do you think it is? My guess would be big, like super-size big."

Before she can answer Quinn, Fitz clears his throat and declares, "We are here."

He pulls the car to the curb and stops in front of Olivia's apartment building. Fitz gets out of the car and comes around to open the door for Olivia.

"Here you go Livvie, home sweet home," he says sweetly.

"What about Quinn? How is she getting home?" she asks as he walks her to the front door of the building slightly confused that he brought her home first.

"I'm taking her home. I will see you on Monday. Have a good night." He turns and walks back to his car, gets in and drives away.

Olivia is stunned and embarrassed by his actions. She can't believe he turned her down. She enters the building and makes her way to her apartment. Once inside she begins to pace around her living room.

"What is wrong with this guy?" she says out loud to herself. "He practically sexually harasses me for months and now when he has a chance he does not go for it."

Before she realizes what she is doing, she dials his cell phone number. When he doesn't answer she leaves a scathing message on his voice mail. Feeling satisfied with herself, goes to her bedroom, strips down to her underwear and crawls into bed. Falling asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

After dropping Quinn off at her apartment, Fitz drives home. He deliberately didn't answer Olivia's call while he was driving. Now that he was home and settled on the sofa with a beer in hand, he listens to her message. He listens to her message twice before saving it. He is laughing so hard that tears pour from his eyes. Who knew little Livvie had such a dirty mouth when she was drunk? He couldn't wait to replay the message for her. He would bet his last dollar she wouldn't remember saying those things in the morning.

He finishes his beer and heads off to bed. He dreams of dancing with Olivia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. Too hard to write with the kids out for summer vacation and under foot all day. Also, have to admit that I lost some of my mojo for writing. I still love Scandal (especially the FanFic version), but a little wary for season 4 and the hell we will face.

I started watching (for like the hundredth time) Season 2 last week. I forgot how good the show really was the first two seasons! I hope we can get some of that same feeling back in Season 4.

So our couple has made some progress in their lives. Fitz grew up a little bit and Olivia let loose a little bit (ok maybe more than a little bit).

Thank you to everyone who left commented or sent PMs requesting an update on this story. Your encouragement means the world to me. Please continue review/comment/suggest/rant. I love it all.

I do not own Scandal or its characters. If I did, Season 4 would start with Olivia putting a bullet in Jake's head and then running back to Fitz in the Oval.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Blueberry Muffins, Breadsticks and Baguettes**

**8 years ago**

Olivia wakes with the worst hangover she has had in years. Her mouth feels like cotton and her head feels like it wants to explode. She drags herself to the bathroom where she retrieves three ibuprofen tablets and then makes her way to the kitchen where she takes them with one of the three glasses of water that she guzzles.

"What was I thinking last night," she groans out loud.

She pours another glass of water and takes it to the living room where she sits down on the couch, waiting for the pills to kick in. She begins to doze off when the doorbell rings. She isn't expecting anyone, so she plans to ignore it and go back to sleep, but her unplanned visitor is persistent, alternating between ringing the doorbell and knocking.

"What?!" she yells which results in her brain feeling like it is being stabbed with a thousand needles.

"It's Fitz, open up. I brought breakfast."

"Ugh, no him. Not today," she mutters to herself.

"Come on Livvie, I have warm blueberry muffins from that bakery you like," he coaxes from the hallway.

"Why me?" she asks as she pushes herself up from the couch. She is just about to open the door when she realizes she is not dressed.

"Just hold on Fitz, I need to get dressed," she says through the door.

She moves as quickly as her sore head will allow back down the hallway to her bedroom. She pulls on a pair of pink cotton pajama pants and a black t-shirt. She runs her fingers through her hair and finds a hair tie to pull it up into a loose ponytail. She trudges back to the door and opens it.

"Why are you here?" she groans.

"I told you, I brought breakfast," he replies as he pushes past her. He has a white bag from her favorite bakery and a blue reusable grocery bag in his hands.

"How did you get in the building? You didn't buzz me from the front stoop?"

"Oh, some kind soul took pity on me standing out there and let me in when I told them I wanted to surprise my girlfriend with breakfast."

She looks at him in shock and disbelief. Surely she is still drunk because he did not just refer to her as his girlfriend.

"Relax," he says with a smile "it was just a way to get in the door, that's all. Which way to the kitchen?" he asks as he walks further into her apartment.

"Fitz, why are you here?" she asks again.

"I figured after last night, you might need a good breakfast to get you going today. I am going to whip up my famous scrambled eggs to go along with the muffins. You can be in charge of the coffee," he says as he walks off in search of the kitchen.

She hears him opening and closing cabinets, presumably in search of pots and pans. She walks to the kitchen and stands in the doorway watching him prowl through her cookware.

"Seriously Liv, you don't have one decent pan to cook with in here?" he gripes as he places a slightly warped pan on the stove. He turns to the fridge and opens it. "Seriously, no eggs or butter? Guess it's a good thing I went to the market before I came over." He pulls out a carton of eggs, a package of butter, an onion, a tomato and a package of shredded cheddar cheese.

She can only stare at him from the doorway. She suddenly feels flush when he looks up from organizing the breakfast ingredients and gives her a sexy wink and a smile.

"If you aren't going to make coffee, why don't you go get cleaned up. Breakfast will be ready by the time you finish," he says smoothly.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious about her hung-over appearance, she only nods and heads to her room to shower and change. She closes both the bedroom and bathroom doors, but locks neither. She fantasizes briefly that Fitz would join her in the shower, but quickly pushes that thought away. She disrobes and enters the steaming shower.

She exits the bathroom ten minutes later feeling like a new woman. It is amazing what taking a hot shower and brushing your teeth can do for your morale. She puts on a black and white striped jersey knit dress. She combs out her hair and puts on a headband to keep it out of her face. After a couple of swipes with her mascara brush and eyeliner pencil she is ready to face Fitz.

As she opens the bedroom door she is greeted by the wonderful aroma of coffee and eggs as well as the surprising sound of Fitz singing. She walks quietly down the hallway to the kitchen. His back is to her as he is at the stove, gently folding cheese into the cooking eggs. As she watches him sway his hips in time with the music she has a flashback to the night before. Being in his arms and feeling his body pressed against hers.

She leans against the door frame and listens with a huge smile as he sings along with Barry White.

_I __know there's only, only one like you  
There's no way they could have made two  
You're all I'm living for, your love I'll keep forevermore  
First, you're the last, my everything_

_In you I've found so many things  
A love so new, only you could bring  
Can't you see it's you? You make me feel this way  
You're like a first morning dew on a brand new day._

_I see so many ways that I can love you 'til the day I die  
You're my reality, yet I'm lost in a dream  
You're the first, the last, my everything_

_I know there's only, only one like you  
There's no way they could have made two  
Girl, you're my reality, but I'm lost in a dream  
You're the first, you're the last, my everything_

She claps as he finishes the song. He turns to her, slightly embarrassed that she caught him singing.

"What does a rich white boy like you know about Barry White?" she teases.

"What, cause I am white I can't appreciate R & B? I'll like all types of music. From classic R & B, to Country, to Jazz, to Heavy Metal. I am a man who appreciates variety."

"Ok sure Mr. Variety. How's breakfast coming along? I'm starving."

"So bossy in the morning. Breakfast is ready," he says handing her two plates piled high with scrambled eggs with a blueberry muffin on the side. "Take these to the table and I'll grab the coffee."

Fitz joins her at the dining room table with two cups of coffee and their forks. "Here you go," he says handing her one of each, "dig in. I hope you like it."

After a couple of forkfuls of scrambled eggs she says, "My compliments to the chef. These are really good Fitz."

"Thanks. My Grandmother taught me how to scramble eggs when I was 8. She always said the secret to good scrambled eggs was adding a little onion and cheese. Later on I took it a step further and added diced tomatoes."

"Well Grandma taught you well." After a few more minutes of eating quietly, Olivia speaks up, "So why did you come here today?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. You were pretty drunk last night and I figured you would need someone to take care of you today. I wanted to be that someone."

Although parts of the previous evening are still fuzzy, she vividly remembers dancing with him and some of the things she said to him. Her faces flushes with embarrassment.

"Fitz, about last night. . . ."

"Stop, you don't have to say anything." He wonders if she remembers leaving him a voicemail. "Hey, forget about it. I know that was the alcohol talking. I know you didn't mean what you said in your message."

She gives him a puzzled look, "What message? I was going to apologize for my behavior in the bar. Are you saying I left you a message?"

"Yeah, you called me after I dropped you off and while I was taking Quinn home." He can tell by the look on her face she can't remember calling him.

"Here," he says grabbing his phone. He presses the voicemail button and enters his code, as the message starts to play he puts the phone on the table and presses the speaker button. Liv's drunken voice fills the room.

"_What the hell Fitz? Why did you leave me hot and horny like this? What's the matter pretty boy, afraid you can't handle my sweet pussy? Hmmm? You know they say once you go black you can't go back. That works both ways you know. Once you had a taste of me, you won't even look at another fake tit blonde! Fucking coward! Bet your dick is the size of a breadstick! You talk a big game but when it comes time to play you wimp out. Pussy, limp-dick bastard!_

_You get your ass back over here right now and show me that famous Grant dick. I want to take you deep in my... "_

"Oh my god!" Olivia grabs the phone and quickly hits the delete button. Her cheeks are crimson and she can't look Fitz in the eye. She tosses his phone on the table and quickly gets up from her chair.

Fitz chuckles and grabs her arm before she can make an escape to her bedroom. He pulls her gently into his lap.

"My, my, my what a dirty mouth you have when you are drunk Livvie," he teases. "I hate that you deleted that message. You went on for five minutes about all the things you wanted me to do to you and all the things you wanted to do to me. It was pretty hot."

"Ugh, let me go," she says pushing out of his grasp. She walks a few steps away from him, keeping her back to him.

"Livvie, it's okay. I know it was the alcohol talking. I just liked seeing and hearing you let loose. You are always so prim and proper, I knew there was a wild child in there somewhere."

She turns and faces him, "What are we doing here?" she asks him her tone suddenly very serious.

"I don't know about you, but I am trying to have a relationship with you. I want to go out to dinner with you and see horrible chick flick movies with you. I want to spend all of my time with you," he replies honestly.

She is torn and has been for several weeks now. She likes being around Fitz, she as to admit that he has changed a lot. She catches herself watching him more and actually missing him when he isn't around. His laugh sends shivers up her spine and his touch, no matter how slight, gives her goose bumps. She has denied her growing feelings for him for a while, but now here he is, in her home, telling her that he wants a relationship with her.

"Fitz, us having a personal relationship wouldn't be a good idea."

"Why not? We spend so much of our time together anyway."

"First, you are technically my boss. What would people at the office say? Second, what happens if it doesn't work out? How do we continue to work together after that?"

"First, you and I both know I am not your boss. Hell, Cyrus is barely your boss. We are partners, we are a team. Most of the office thinks we are dating already anyway, so nothing changes there. Second, I can't imagine things not working out with us and if for some strange reason it turns out that way, I promise I will leave the company. That way we won't have to work together anymore."

"Fitz, I don't know. It just seems . . . "

He walks over to her and takes her hands in his. "Livvie, if you tell me right now that you don't have any feelings for me whatsoever, I promise I will drop this and we can move on. I really like you and want to get to know the real Olivia. We can take things slow. I know I my reputation for being a playboy still lingers in your mind, but I promise you those days are over and they have been for a long time now. I only have eyes for one woman, and that's you."

She looks at him, her eyes filled with fear and uncertainty. In her mind she can no longer deny her attraction to him, but she is unsure if she can allow herself to be with him. It has been three years since she was in a relationship and that one didn't end well. She promised herself she wouldn't allow anyone to hurt her like that again. To keep that promise, she stopped dating and threw her excess time and energy into work and volunteering. While she found great reward in helping others it was a lonely life. She craved for someone to share her days and nights with, but she was afraid to open that door again.

"Livvie?" he calls to her softly. He can tell she is thinking about all the reasons why she should say no to him.

"I've been hurt before," she admits, "I don't want to be hurt again." She lowers her head and looks at their joined hands.

"Look at me," he says and she raises her eyes to meet his. "I would never hurt you."

Looking into his beautiful blue eyes she wants to believe him. She wants to throw caution to the wind and take a chance. But she hesitates.

"Livvie, you can't let past hurts and disappointments guide the rest of your life. These last few weeks have admired the way you have opened up and become more social. You laugh more. You smile more. You just seem to enjoy life more. I like to think that I had a little something to do with these changes in you. It may sound arrogant of me, but I think I am good for you. Just like I know you are good for me. We have helped each other grow and change. Whether you like it or not, we **are** in a relationship. I just want it grow into something deeper and more meaningful. Take a chance Livvie. Take a chance on me. Take a chance on us."

His words touch her deeply. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, blowing it out slowly. "We have to take things slowly. Okay?"

He gives her a huge smile, "Okay." He brings her into his arms and hugs her tightly. He pulls away from her so that he can lean down and kiss her. The kiss is tender, slow and sweet. He wants to them to take their time and really get to know each other and continue to build on what they already have. He doesn't want to scare her away. He pecks her lips a couple more times and then releases her.

"There two things we need to discuss before we go any further," she says peering at him.

"Anything you want."

"First, I need you to get tested. You said yourself you used to be a playboy. I can't risk . . ."

"Livvie, no worries. I just got tested last month. I can show you the results. I am fine. I may have been a playboy, but I was a smart one. I always wrapped it up. I would never put you at risk like that. I care about you too much."

She lets out a sigh of relief, "Thank you. I can show you my test results as well."

"I trust you Livvie, but if it makes you feel better, you can show me your test results. What's the second thing?"

"We have to agree to keep our personal and business lives separate. We have to be professional at work. We both have reputations to uphold."

"So no grabbing you in the copy room and making out like teenagers?" he questions as he pulls her into his arms and kisses her.

"Umm, umm," she murmurs into his mouth. She pulls away and rests her head on his chest.

"I'll try my best to keep my hands and mouth off of you at work. You have to promise me you will do the same. I know I am hard to resist, but please try," he says with a chuckle.

She looks up at him and rolls her eyes, "I'm sure I can manage," she says with a smirk.

The day suddenly seems brighter to both of them. They smile at each other and embrace again and it feels like home.

"So what does my handsome new boyfriend want to do today?"

"There's a music festival going on at Mayfeld Park. We could hang out there, maybe catch a movie later."

"Sounds perfect. Let me clean up these dishes and then we can go." She quickly clears the table and takes care of the breakfast dishes.

Fifteen minutes later they are in Fitz's car headed for the music festival. They hold hands while he drives. It feels good being with someone again. She didn't realize how much she missed being part of a couple until now.

The music festival is packed. They managed to find a semi-close parking space. Fitz hops out of the car and quickly makes it around to her side to open the door for her.

"Thank you kind sir," she says in an overly exaggerated southern accent.

"You are mighty welcome my lady," he says in an equally exaggerated southern accent, adding a deep bow to his act.

"You are too much," she says with a laugh.

"I know, but it makes me so lovable," he answers.

"Yes it does," she says as wraps her arms around his waist and places a sweet kiss on his chest.

She drops her arms from around him and grabs his hand, pulling him toward the park. "Come on, let's go."

"Livvie, wait, there is one more thing," he says pulling her gently back toward him.

Catching the serious tone of his voice, she feels a slight sense of dread wash over her. Is he going to tell her that he has a wife or a kid somewhere?

"What is it?" she asks nervously.

He leans in close to her, so that they are eye to eye. He doesn't say anything for a few moments, he just looks deeply in her eyes.

"I just needed you to know," he starts very seriously, "I am more like a baguette, not a breadstick," he says before giving her a huge grin.

It take a second for his comment to register in her brain. "You are such an ass!" she says with a laugh.

"Ah, but I'm your ass and you like me!" he says giving her another quick kiss on the lips.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she questions as they walk hand in hand into the crowded festival.

They spend the rest of the day enjoying the music and food from some of the local bands and restaurants. As early evening begins to creep in, they decide to leave the music festival and go to a movie. Afterwards, they grab dinner at a new Thai restaurant near Olivia's apartment. Their conversation is light and cheerful.

It is 11:00pm when Fitz parks in front of Olivia's apartment building. He gets out and comes around to open the car door for her. He walks behind her to the front door of the building. He can feel the tension coming off her body. He can hear her mind going a hundred miles per hour wondering should she invite him in? Does he expect to sleep with her tonight? He decides to put her mind at ease.

"I had a wonderful time with you today Livvie," he says.

She turns to face him, "I had a wonderful time too."

He leans down and kisses her before saying, "Good night. I'll see you tomorrow."

She looks at him, briefly confused by his words, and then smiles at him. "See you tomorrow. How about brunch at Megan's Café and then maybe the new art exhibit at Shaw's Gallery?"

"Sounds perfect. I'll pick you up at 10:30. Good night sweet Livvie."

"Good night Fitz," she says before entering her building. She watches him as we walks back to his car, gets in and drives away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: First things first, I do not own Scandal or its characters. The song mentioned is: "You're The First, The Last, My Everything" by Barry White. I don't own that either.

Thank you for all of the comments, favorites and follows, they mean a lot to me. I know some of you want to see more of what is going on in the present with our two babies, and I promise to get to that soon. I just wanted to lay the background for how they met and eventually got together. So expect a couple of more chapters in the past before we get a peek at the present time.

As always please comment/rant/rave till your hearts are content. I love it all!


End file.
